1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device may include a display panel for displaying an image and a driving device for driving the display panel. Such a display device may include one of various types of display panels, such as a liquid crystal display panel, an organic light emitting display panel, a plasma display panel, and an electrophoretic display panel, and the type of a display device may be determined based on the type of the display panel thereof. The display panel may include a plurality of pixels, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines. The driving device may apply scan signals to the plurality of scan lines and may apply data signals to the plurality of data lines. Each of the plurality of pixels may be connected to one of the plurality of scan lines and one of the plurality of data lines to receive the scan signal and the data signal. The scan signal may include a signal corresponding to a scan-on period and a signal corresponding to a scan-off period, and the plurality of pixels may receive the data signals that are applied to the connected data lines only when the received scan signal corresponds to the scan-on period, while the plurality of pixels may not receive the data signals when the received scan signal corresponds to the scan-off period. The plurality of pixels may display gradations corresponding to the received data signals.